


Slowly Awaken

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Description And No Names, Birthday One-Shot, Multi, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking Around, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Sneaking her way into the building was only the beginning of her night with the two men she loved most.  It was a constant in her life that she'd never give up if it meant being able to see them both look so peaceful.





	Slowly Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I was hell bent on writing something before my birthday officially ended, and it needed to be either Saphael, or, Sizzyael. I was going to give you all another dance fic, but, it just wasn't in the works so this little one-shot made itself known, and I love it.

The sun was going down, and those that lived for the rays of daylight were making their ways to bed while, others, those that lived for the flashing lights of the night, were slowly awakening. Some to go to work while, others, to go be a part of the night scene that never slept within the five favored boroughs of New York. Within Brooklyn, New York, a couple, two men who have risked it all for the other time and time again, were wrestling three young children into their beds in order to have a couple hours of quiet time to themselves. They were the hours they longed for after having to run around all day taking care of the business both were born to do, and change when it was time too.

Another couple, a man and a woman, were contemplating the next steps they should take into helping the future of their race grow, and flourish despite the constant backlash they were getting from those above them, but the both of them knew that changes needed to be made in order for a future between two very different sides to start coming together as one instead of staying as two like it had been for so very, very long. It wasn't just their friend and brother that needed this change, but everyone else they had never met or gotten to know; it wasn't just their family who'd benefit from the needed change, but everyone in the world as well.

Lastly, a black-haired woman was making her way into a, seemingly, abandoned building through the back entrance. If there was anyone within the building with her, they didn't move, but she wasn't too concerned if they did, after all, the two men she was after weren't due to awaken quite yet which made this the perfect time to join them in bed.

Making her way up to the middle floors, she stepped out of the dusty, old remains of an abandoned hotel, and into a lavish room decorated in red and gold wallpaper, black leather couches, and a few flickering candles that were nearing the ends of their long wicks that'd soon be replaced with the grand chandelier that hung above the room like a relic from a much older time.

Carefully making her way across the room, she went to a black borderline door which was just as equally dark and elegant as the room it faced. Cracking it open enough for her to squeeze through, she shut it back thus shutting out her only light source to see into the room, but the light wasn't needed any longer as she could find her way through the room as easily as she could find the perfect way to stab a demon to ensure she didn't get covered in ichor (much unlike her unlucky brothers).

While crossing the room, she unzipped her six-inch high black stiletto boots placing them at the foot of the dark wood bed along with her thigh holsters that housed her seraph blades, and the other equipment she had on her during her patrol in the daylight hours. Finally divested of everything that could possibly make her, and her own uncomfortable in the dream-like bed both men favored, she slid her way under the blankets with both of them just to cuddle up against the peaceful looking male that would always change once he awoke and started his night.

During the hours when he is with her and their other partner, this man was a completely different person. Gone would be the gruff exterior that said he wanted to bring nothing, but pain to whoever was annoying him leaving only a man who was loving and caring to those that meant the world to him. She was only but one of the people he cared about most, and, without a doubt in her mind, she knew he'd kill the people that wished to harm her.

On his other side, laid a man who was usually so witty, sarcastic, and charming, now, was within the blissful nothingness that is Morpheus dreaming of the two he loved most; wishing they could all be in the daylight hours instead of being forced into the blackness of the night. Though he wished and yearned for it to happen, he'd never take back the memories he has with both of them knowing, in the future, he'd be forced to depart from one of their sides leaving just him and the strongest man he knows behind. It is why he tries to make their times together as happy as possible because he doesn't want her leaving with any bad ones of the men she loves.

These few hours between day and night were what the three of them clung to most, as, the two men were just starting to slowly awaken while, the one woman they both loved, was trying to sleep a little while so she could enjoy another night with the both of them, after all, love doesn't start and stop with one minute to the next. It is a constant, winding, loop that only breaks if one but allows it too.

Shifting slightly in his sleep, the man in the middle wraps an arm around the black-haired woman before placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head then returning to his muddled dreams that contained no less love than what he had for both of the people he held in his arms.


End file.
